raamaturottfandomcom_et-20200214-history
Elvis Presley
pisi|200px|Presley filmi "[[Vangimaja rokk" (1957) reklaamfoto]] Elvis Aaron Presley (sünninimi Elvis Aron Presley; 8. jaanuar 1935 Tupelo, Mississippi – 16. august 1977 Memphis, Tennessee) oli USA laulja ja filminäitleja. Teda on nimetatud rock'n'roll i kuningaks (The King of Rock 'n' Roll, The King). Sageli kasutatakse tema kohta ainult eesnime Elvis. Teda peetakse üheks kõige olulisemaks 20. sajandi kultuuriikooniks. Tema stiil ja tantsuliigutused mõjutavad ka tänapäeval paljusid muusikuid. Elu ja karjäär pisi|Elvise sünnikoht Mississippi osariigis [[Tupelos]] Elvis Aaron Presley sündis 8. jaanuaril 1935 Mississippi osariigis Tupelos kahetoalises väikeses eluhoones. Tema isa oli Vernon Elvis Presley (1916–1979) ja ema Gladys Love (neiupõlvenimega Smith; 1912–1958). Tema ühemunarakukaksikvend Jesse Garon Presley sündis temast 35 minutit varem surnuna ja maeti Tupelos Priceville'i surnuaeda nimetusse hauda. Tema esivanemate seas oli sakslasi, iirlasi, šotlasi ja prantslasi. Tema ema Gladys uhukustas sageli selle üle, et enne Ameerika Ühendriikide kodusõda oli tema vanavanavanaema Morning Dove White täisvereline tšerokiiMorning Dove White (1800 - 1835). Find A Grave Memorial. Vaadatud 15.8.2017, kuid mõned genealoogid on pannud selle väite kahtluse alla. Elvis oli lähedane mõlema vanemaga, eriti sõltus ta oma emast. Presleyde perekond oli usklik ja nad käisid korrapäraselt kirikus, kust Elvis leidis oma esimese kokkupuute muusikaga. 1948. aasta novembris kolis perekond elama Tennessee osariiki Memphisesse, kus Elvis sai lisaks kirikus kuuldud ja osa võetud laulule mõjutusi ka tänavalt kuuldud mustade rhythm and blues ist. 1953. aastal lõpetas ta Memphises L. C. Humesi keskkooli. pisi|left|Presley Sun Recordsi reklaamfotol 1954. aastal 1953. aasta augustis astus Elvis sisse plaadifirma Sun Recordsi salvestusstuudiosse, kus ta salvestas emale sünnipäevakingiks kaks laulu: "My Happiness" ja "That's When Your Heartaches Begin". Stuudio omanikku Sam Phillipsit ei olnud tolnud hetkel kohal. Aasta hiljem sattus Elvis uuesti stuudiosse, kus Sam Phillips oli temast väga huvitatud. 5. juulil toimunud salvestussessioon üritati üht-teist salvestada. Lõpuks osutus kogemata bluusilaulja Arthur Crudup hoogne laul "That's All Right" 1946. aastast just see õige olema ja sellest saigi Elvis Presley esimene singel, mis anti välja 19. juulil 1954 Presley oli üks esimesi kantrist ning rütmist ja bluusist välja arenenud rockabilly stiilis tempokate laulude populariseerijaid. 1955. aastal sõlmis ta lepingu plaadifirmaga RCA Records, misjärel sai tema mänedžeriks "kolonel" Tom Parker, kes oli laulja mänedžer enam kui kaks aastakümmet. Presley esimene RCA singel "Heartbreak Hotel" ilmus 1956. aasta jaanuaris ja sai USA-s esikohahitiks. Pärast paljusid edukaid esinemesi telesõudel ja arvukaid esikohahitte teda hakati nimetama rock'n'roll i juhtfiguuriks. Tema laulude energiline tõlgendusviis ja seksuaalselt provokatiivne esinemisstiil muutusid ta tohutult populaarseks ja samas ka vastuoluliseks. Ta laulis kuulsaks mitme USA mustanahaliste laulja loomingu, aidates sellega kaasa nende omaksvõtule valgete noorte seas. 1956. aasta novembris sai filmiga "Love Me Tender" alguse Presley filmikarjäär. 1958. aastal astus ta sõjaväeteenistusse. Ta naasis lauljakarjääri juurde kaks aastat hiljem, avaldades ühed kommertslikult enda kõige edukamad salvestised, misjärel pühendus suurema osa 1960. aastatest filmides mängimisele. Pärast seitset aastat eemaolekut lavaesinemistest naasis ta 1968. aastal lavale telesõuga "Elvis"), hakates pärast seda andma live-sõusid Las Vegases ja hiljem kontserte erinevates linnades. pisi|Elvis ja Priscilla Presley koos oma tütre Lisa Marie'ga 1968. aasta veebruaris 1. mail 1967 abiellus ta Priscilla Beaulieu, kellega oli ta kohtunud juba seitse ja pool aastat varem, kui Priscilla oli alles 14-aastane. 1. veebruaril 1968 sündis perre tütar Lisa Marie. 14. jaanuaril 1973 esines Presley Honolulus Hawaiil ajaloo esimeses üle maailma satelliidi vahendusel näidatud kontserdil "Aloha from Hawaii Via Satellite". 9. oktoobril 1973 Elvis ja Priscilla lahutasid. 16. augustil 1977 sai ta oma Gracelandi villas Memphises infarkti ja suri. Tema surma põhjustasid aastaid kestnud halb tervislik seisund ja vale toitumine. Presley on 20. sajandi üks kuulsamaid ja olulisemaid muusikuid. Teda saatis kommertsedu paljudes stiilides, sealhulgas popmuusikas, bluusis ja gospelis. Ta on üks enim müünud sooloaristide läbi aegade, olles üle maailma müünud umbes 600 miljonit plaati. Tunnustused pisi|Presley täht [[Hollywoodi kuulsuste alleel]] Ta sai 8. veebruaril 1960 Hollywoodi kuulsuste alleele aadressil 6777 Hollywood Boulevard omanimelise tähe.Elvis Presley. walkoffame.com. Vaadatud 15.8.2017 Ta pälvis kolm Grammy auhinda, esimese 1967. aastal albumi "How Great Thou Art" eest, teise 1972. aastal albumi "He Touched Me" ja kolmanda 1974. aastal laulu "How Great Thou Art" eest. Ta sai kõik need gospeli kategoorias.Elvis Records. graceland.com. Vaadatud 15.8.2017 1971. aastal sai ta 36-aastaselt esimeseks rock'n'roll i muusikuks, kes on saanud Grammy elutöö auhinna. Ta on valitud Rock'n'rolli, kantri, gospli, Rockabilly ja Rhythm and Bluesi kuuluste halli liikmeks. Elvis oli esimene artist, kes valiti Rock'n'rolli, kantri ja gospli kuulsuste halli liikmeks. Diskograafia ;Stuudioalbumid * "Elvis Presley" (1956) * "Elvis" (1956) * "Elvis' Christmas Album" (1957) * "For LP Fans Only" (1959) * "A Date with Elvis" (1959) * "Elvis Is Back!" (1960) * "His Hand in Mine" (1960) * "Something for Everybody" (1961) * "Pot Luck" (1962) * "How Great Thou Art" (1967) * "From Elvis in Memphis" (1969) * "From Memphis to Vegas /From Vegas to Memphis" (1969) * "Elvis Country (I'm 10,000 Years Old)" (1971) * "Love Letters from Elvis" (1971) * "Elvis sings The Wonderful World of Christmas" (1971) * "Elvis Now" (1972) * "He Touched Me" (1972) * "Elvis" (1973) * "Raised on Rock / For Ol' Times Sake" (1973) * "Good Time" (1974) * "Promised Land" (1975) * "Today" (1975) * "From Elvis Presley Boulevard, Memphis, Tennessee" (1976) * "Moody Blue" (1977) ;Number 1 hitid USA-s * "Heartbreak Hotel" (1956) * "I Want You, I Need You, I Love You" (1956) * "Don't Be Cruel" (1956) * "Hound Dog" (1956) * "Love Me Tender" (1956) * "Too Much" (1957) * "All Shook Up" (1957) * "(Let Me Be Your) Teddy Bear" (1957) * "Jailhouse Rock" (1957) * "Don't" (1958) * "Hard Headed Woman" (1958) * "A Big Hunk o' Love" (1959) * "Stuck on You" (1960) * "It's Now or Never" (1960) * "Are You Lonesome Tonight?" (1960) * "Surrender" (1961) * "Good Luck Charm" (1962) * "Suspicious Minds" (1969) Filmograafia pisi|220px|Filmi "[[Tüdrukud... ja veel kord tüdrukud" ("Girls! Girls! Girls!"; 1962) reklaamplakat]] * "Love Me Tender" (1956) * "Loving You" (1957) * "Jailhouse Rock" – "Vangimaja rokk" (1957) * "King Creole" (1958) * "G.I. Blues" (1960) * "Flaming Star" (1960) * "Wild in the Country" (1961) * "Blue Hawaii" – "Sinine Hawaii" (1961) * "Follow That Dream" (1962) * "Kid Galahad" (1962) * "Girls! Girls! Girls!" – "Tüdrukud... ja veel kord tüdrukud" (1962) * "It Happened at the World's Fair" (1963) * "Fun in Acapulco" (1963) * "Kissin' Cousins" (1963) * "Viva Las Vegas" (1964) * "Roustabout" (1964) * "Girl Happy" (1965) * "Tickle Me" (1965) * "Harum Scarum" (1965) * "Frankie and Johnny" (1966) * "Paradise, Hawaiian Style" (1966) * "Spinout" (1966) * "Easy Come, Easy Go" (1967) * "Double Trouble" – "Topelt-tüli" (1967) * "Clambake" (1967) * "Stay Away, Joe" (1968) * "Speedway" (1968) * "Live a Little, Love a Little" – "Veidi elu, veidi armastust" (1968) * "Charro!" (1969) * "The Trouble with Girls" (1969) * "Change of Habit" (1969) * "Elvis – That's the Way It Is" – "Elvis nii nagu ta on" (1970, kontsertfilm) * "Elvis on Tour" – "Elvis tuuril" (1971, muusikadokumentaal) Viited Välislingid * Ametlik koduleht * Elvis Presley Biography Presley Presley Presley Presley